The Waltz of the Roses
by Sailor Miniji
Summary: Hm, Ami and Quatre met in a violin class when they were five, and they became best friends. Ami died in her appartment building; a casualty of war. Or did she? Even I don't know! (truly!) Please r/r! It would help me a lot! ^_^


Hi minna

Hi minna! Hm, I wrote this fic 'cause there aren't enough Ami romances, or at least ones that center on Ami. It's always focused on Heero/Usagi, or whoever and then the other senshi are in the background. Also I just came up with it when I was practicing violin. Oh, and you should know that Ami knows how to play the violin in this fic… she just never told anyone and stopped having lessons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so don't sue me.

~*~

Quatre stood in front of a grave, holding a tinted blue rose in his hand. The grave marker stood above an empty grave; Quatre had placed it there in memory of his friend, because it was impossible that she could be alive.

**Flashback**

Quatre ran quickly towards the smoking building. A mobile suit had just self destructed, right over an apartment complex. Normally he wouldn't have cared as much; casualties had become more and more common as the war progressed, but his best friend lived in that building. He had tried to console himself, telling himself that she might have not been at home when the suit destroyed the building, but he knew that she most likely was, as she always practiced her violin at 12:30 in the afternoon, exactly when the attack began. He rounded the corner and dashed past the police that were clearing up the place. They chased after him, shouting that it wasn't safe for the public, but he didn't listen. The debris was still thick in the air and he had trouble finding the place where her section of the one story building had been. He started shifting the large pieces of debris, trying to look for any sign of his friend. He stayed there for a long time before a police man tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go home. Quatre stared at the man for a minute before beginning to search again. The man tugged on his arm, trying to pull him away, but Quatre pulled free, searching faster then before. He lifted up a large piece of wood and unearthed a piece of music that he and his friend had practiced only the day before. He remembered her shy smile as she suggested the piece, saying that they could perfect it and play it together at the talent show. He reread the title, mouthing the words. "Roses From the South" by Johann Strauss Jr. The policeman grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the collapsed building, and tears formed in Quatre's eyes. His best friend had died.

**End Flashback**

He read the title that they had carved on her gravestone, "Ami Mizuno. A friend who lived and loved in happiness, always putting others before herself. May her soul rest in peace, and let her always be surrounded by joyful music. 180 A.C.-190 A.C.". Ami had always loved music. She took up violin at the same time he had.

**Flashback**

Quatre rubbed rosin on his delicate horsehair bow as he looked around the room. He was sure he wouldn't fit in; all the kids here had just begun to play in the orchestra; and he had been taking private lessons for as long as he could remember. He didn't want to join the public orchestra, but as soon as he had turned five his father decided that his son should take lessons from a public teacher – as well as a private teacher. His father thought it would give him a chance to make friends, and would maximize Quatre's playing ability. Quatre put his rosin away and closed his violin case. He picked up his violin and bow and walked over to the middle of the room. A little girl with bright blue hair was sitting close to the teacher, reading a storybook. Her violin looked brand new, all shiny and dark brown, and Quatre sat down next to her. "What book are you reading?" He asked politely. She looked up at him.

"It's called "The Cat and The Hat" by Dr. Seuss." She replied sweetly.

"Have you played before?" Quatre asked, motioning towards her violin.

"No, but I've been trying to teach myself."

"Really?" Quatre asked, awed that this five-year-old could do something like that. The girl blushed.

"Yes, but I've only been able to memorize a few songs." She said modestly, "Oh, my name is Ami. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." Ami reached out her hand to shake hands. Quatre was in awe that she knew so many big words, but shook her hand.

"My name is Quatre Winner," he said warmly, "where did you learn such big words?"

"Oh," she blushed more profusely, "my mom's a doctor." The teacher clapped her hands to get everyone quiet.

"Okay children, we're going to learn what the string notes are, and then we're going to learn the G major scale." Quatre and Ami looked disappointed. 

"I learned that ages ago!" Quatre whispered to Ami.

"So did I. Maybe we should go to a different class?" she whispered back.

**End Flashback**

They had been switched to a private tutor, and usually played duets for the annual concerts. They had eventually become so good, that they had to teach themselves. 'We always played together though, at least until the day she died.' Quatre thought, bending down to place the flower on the tombstone. He gave a last look at the grave before turning to walk back home. A wind picked up that night, scattering the petals of the blue rose, and carrying them down into a low valley where the beginning notes of a long, sweet waltz was being played by an angel carrying a violin.

~*~

! …my original plan was to have Ami be alive somehow, but now I dunno if I should have Quatre die and the two be together in heaven, or to go ahead with my original plan! Please review and tell me what you think I should do! Gosh, the ending was just a little bit different then I planned… Well, I have to go practice violin! Oh, and "Roses From the South" is a waltz. ^-^

-Sailor Miniji ^-^


End file.
